sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Spammer and Troll Generations
Spammers and trolls are often grouped into various '''generations. '''These generations are grouped according to the times that they have joined and wreaked havoc on our Sporum. The generations are as follows: *Generation 1 - The earliest spammers, joining and wreaking havoc through 2008 and into February 2009. *Generation 2 - Spammers who joined from February 2009 to October 2010. Were often the pawns of Gen 1 spammers. Included people like STUPIDOO and Life0nMars, but also a few of the Minor Trolls. *The 4chan generation - the spammers who joined to participate in the 4chan invasion from October 2010 to New Year's Eve of that same year. Collaborated with Gens. 1 and 2 of spammers and trolls. *Generation 4 - included horrible spammers and trolls of often low caliber such as sharples88, Rptroll, Clockwork0, Tess000 and OneBlackMan, among other names. Their professionality also diminished, as the only troll that really was successful was Rptroll, who was arguably one of the smartest Sporum trolls ever. **Generation 4.5 - a spurt of spammers who incorporate Flash objects into their signature. While not a new phenomenon, spammers such as 5poreMasterPwn and Dounstairs-28 have popularized this by means of the "You Are a Pirate" song and a more recent "screamer" from The Maze Game. **Generation 4.75 - this is another spurt of spammers who have an extremely low level of professionalism, although it has taken a slight uptick since Generation 4.5. Many of these spammers have demonstrated at least a basic mastery of grammar. Spammers such as the second appearance of Caravan987, John987, valevaly, and 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS. *Generation 5 - This spurt occurred in late 2013 and throughout the entirety of 2014. Various conflicts inspired users to become spammers. This dark age spawned the infamous creation that became known as DarkLord979, who crafted the AntiSporum. Generation 1 The first generation of spammers were often the best at attempting to destroy the forums. They included the earlier spammers. The characteristic features of this era were co-operative, well-planned attempts by hordes of spammers to destroy the Spore Forums. After having weathered this era, the Sporum was almost torn to shreds. Fortunately, just before the damage would have proven fatal, these original spammers were banned permanently...or were they? Generation 2 This generation of spammers came when the spammers of the first generations discovered alternate accounts. With these powerful tools, the horrible personalities of old returned, but they did not attempt to attack directly. Instead they deceived promising young spammers into just throwing general spam out into the forums, but not attempting to destroy it outright. However, it was not these manipulated members, nor was it the older generation of spammers, who were leading the charge. It was really a hideous, many-headed monster who went by the name of Life0nMars, attempting to destroy all that had been created on the Sporum with an army of snakelike alts. She was a great detriment to the Sporum and also in-game. Many users have reported her harassment she did via comments and mass-downrating. A user named STUPIDOO also did this, but kept to mostly the Sporum. Only in a couple of cases did he try uprating his own creations, and he never did the real harassment L0M became infamous for. These spammers were trying to slow the Sporum down, to stop the Sporum's life force... and in this, succeed they did. The number of online members plummeted during this generation, to about its present level. As for destroying the forums, that was not done until much, much later, when a new generation of spammers would rise. The 4chan Generation By November of 2010, great hordes of spammers, trolls, flamers, and general forum-destroyers were gathered together in council in the darker corners of General Discussion. With the help of the older generations of spammers, the newer spammers learned of alternate accounts, and how to post spam messages. With their education done, these new soldiers of spam gathered with their generals, the older generations, to lay out their strategies. After several weeks of discussion, a plan was formulated - to inundate the Sporum, especially General Discussion, in several pages of spamming posts. With all in place for the attack, all that needed to be done was to wait for the opportune moment to strike. This moment turned out to be around December (original target Christmas). At some point on that fateful day, these spammers attacked the Sporum in a barrage of posts on a level never seen before. These posts were meaningless, contained pornographic material, or were often racist. For many hours Sporumers pleaded and wailed for the SporeMasters to come, and eventually, come they did. The participants in the insurrection were banned forever, and from that day forth the day the SporeMasters banned these horrible spammers was celebrated as the holiday Banmas. The Fourth Generation Trolls and spammers from this generation became increasingly disorganized. During the early portion of this generation, Life0nMars, the troll with too many alts to count, was finally banned and sent to the darkest regions of the Internet. However, another troll, RPtroll , surfaced, and often made annoying posts about how combat adventures were better than story adventures, and how his own creation, Boss Ape, was invincible. He often bashed Rebecca1208 and Miralynn as having bad adventures. Luckily, however, this user was banned. Later, more spammers came on the Sporum. Among these was the many-alted user sharples88. More trolls also appeared (see Minor Trolls, MedFasc, and Clock) Generation 4.5: The Flash Generation These trolls, whose key spammers include 5poreMasterPwn, Dounstairs-28, and a likely impersonator of The_Black_Ice, have aimed to be an annoyance by posting Flash videos, often in their sigs. This idea is nothing new, as Sharples created it in December 2010 with his You are a Pirate sig, but this got a lot worse with the introduction of the "screamer sig" from the Maze Game. Remember to turn off your sound if ever you visit a major thread in the Sporum during these attacks. The only way that would be effective to end this is to ban flash use in signatures, which could be easily done by switching around forum coding. However, they don't really care as they are on an increasingly long break. (note: this "screamer" idea was the fault of StinkyPachem who posted links to the screamy maze game pic to scare the shit out of TSD. He then placed it in his sig. Spammers like MedFasc and Dragonz4alltime picked up on this and started posting links to this page. So it developed into the troll weapon that is used today.) Generation 4.75: Minor Trolls, Terrible Bores Just as the title of this section states, many of the trolls in this section were not very consequential for the Sporum, making only cameo appearances. While many of these trolls were bad at what they did, their trolling was a far cry from the horrible unprofessionalism rampant during Generation 4.5. While these trolls often demonstrated mastery of good grammar, the content created by them was utter trash. In the case of valevaly, for instance, all of this trolling was attempts to force the opinions of the trolls onto the Sporumers, and they were often stupid ones at that. In some cases, most notably Caravan987, the spam threads were little more than extremely well-dressed piles of junk. For John987, this trolling was reminiscent of Rptroll, attempting to force the latter's opinions on creating onto the Sporum. Still, though, it was much better trolling than pages upon pages of "You are a Pirate" or screamers. Oddly, only two n00bish posts were made by these users, one by 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS and another by Spooning987. None of the users of this generation have participated in a spam attack of note. Only one major n00b post was made by these users. Generation 5 Possibly the worst of the five generations. It was by far the most destructive and was recurrent for over an entire year. There was little peace during this generation's appearance from 2013 to the beginning of 2015. The most notable among these spammers was DarkLord979 who was beforehand a renown RPer and community manager of his own. Just as he had gained a respected title in the Sporum he destroyed it when he announced his newfound troll career. He was joined by lesser creatures such as Sharples, 5poreMasterPwn, and Spode-an later, who became the bulk of the AntiSporum. This was an age of darkness and despair across the Sporum. The SporeMasters were rarely seen and only came about to reban them very week. Though each troll was clever enough to sync their bans and appear right at the moment of expiration, exploding an inferno of spam. 2014 was a hell year for the Sporum because of the fifth generation, and its pawn, DarkLord. Category:Spammers Category:Spam Attacks Category:Trolls Category:Historical events Category:Why are you guys doing this? Category:Pointlessly Categorised Category:WTF Category:Lol Whut Category:Stop Bloody Categorising These Things